1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of aerodynamic devices to reduce drag. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aerodynamic device that is adapted to extend from the back of a trailer or semi-trailer container. Specifically, the present invention relates to an air intake scoop and an inflatable member extending outwardly rearward from a trailer.
2. Background Information
A semi-tractor trailer-truck has advantages over a personal small pick-up truck in that it can carry much larger cargo. One disadvantage, however, is that there is a large profile of the truck as it moves forward that increases the aerodynamic drag of the tractor-trailer combination compared to a smaller vehicle. The large profile causes a large drag on the truck thereby greatly reducing the fuel economy thereof.
It has been estimated that almost 65% of the fuel burned by tractor-trailers is to overcome aerodynamic drag. As a result, even a small reduction in aerodynamic drag may have a significant impact on the amount of fuel consumed. Additionally by consuming less fuel, trucking companies reduce cost, which they may pass along to the consumers. Many attempts have been made to reduce the aerodynamic drag of tractor-trailers. Generally, these attempts are directed to drag created by the motion of the tractor-trailer rigs through the ambient air stream. For example, sloped tops, side extender fairings, and side skirt bottoms have been added to the tractors.
Some exemplary drag reducing devices are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,932; 4,688,841; 4,741,569; 5,823,610; 6,409,252; 6,457,766; 6,789,839; 7,243,980; 7,866,734; 8,287,030; 8,444,210; 8,550,539; and 8,622,462.